muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How Now Brown and the Moo Wave
Pam? I really don't want to start another Muppeteer ID conflict, but this seems necessary to bring up. Recently, this was added under the trivia section: This appears to be from The Muppet Mindset's interview with Pam. The Moo Wave is pictured next to a section where Pam quotes the cows as being her favorite AMs, yet, from what I've read of the interview, I can find no quote from her directly clarifying said fact. Although it's definitely possible that she did perform one of the cows here, there's no exact note of that from what I could find, and with no source given, the fact alone can't be noted anywhere. -- Jon (talk) 22:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. Here's a place where I can comfortably reveal my source. You're going to find this hard to believe, but Pam told me herself. She and I became friends on Facebook, and having seen the interview in which she stated that she loved performing cows and included the picture, it got me to wondering since the Wiki said they were Ivy and Cheryl. So I wrote her a message asking her about it and she told me yes she was operating the black cow. She even added the details of the cow's voices, which we already knew about. Lately, I've been rather curious about who puppeteers non-speaking characters in certain sketches, which is why I asked. Anyway, there it is. I know the black and white cow was Pam because she told me so herself. Garrettk41 00:10, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::=D Amazing! I'll get to reverting those changes... -- Jon (talk) 01:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Here's another thing I've been wondering... Is the group name supposed to be a parody of the group name "The New Wave"? Notice the rhyme there: New Wave and Moo Wave. Wattamack4 22:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Yeah, that would appear to be their intention. —Scott (talk) 20:12, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thinking about it now... ...was there ever really a source that this group actually appeared in 1984? The only place I knew of that said that was the Sesame Encyclopedia website, but that's all full of assumptions... is there any other source they appeared in '84? Wattamack4 18:22, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Alex :Actually, I DID notice that Hulu on Metacafe listed both "Danger's No Stranger" and "Wet Paint" as Season 16, which was shown half way in 1984, but are Hulu much of a source at all? Wattamack4 18:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Alex ::Hulu's descriptions are not a reliable source as we've found major errors in most of them. As for 1984, if there's no source, we should take it out. —Scott (talk) 19:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, now I see. Considering Hulu is a partner on YouTube like CTW's channel on there, it semed as though they may or may not have been correct, so it was hard to decide. But now I see, and yeah, we should definetly take that out until we can find a source from a reliable place. Wattamack4 19:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Alex ::::Bringing this back up, it's indeed confirmed that How Now Brown and the Moo Wave did appear in this season. It mentions them in this article, which I credit Steve for mentioning to me. If they appeared in 1984 or 1985 (or both years) in that season is another story for now. Wattamack4 21:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::Bring this back up again, I browsed through the history, and it appears the 1984 reference was originally added by an unrealiable contributer. I assume that he probably assumed the group was fro 1984 or probably just got it from Sesame Encyclopedia, like I mentioned in this same message before. So while we're confirmed How Now's band was from Season 16 as I said before, we still don't know if they appeared in 1984, 1985, or both years. But again, that's another problem for another day. Wattamack4 15:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC)Alex